a different love story
by kjules
Summary: draco and ginerva are two different people. draco uses ginny to cheat on his current girlfriend. what happens when draco can not get ginerva out of his head. new chapters up.... i need reviews so i can better accomidate my readers!
1. Draco

Draco Malfoy was one of the few babies that when looked at properly, one can sense that they are destined for greatness. From the moment he was born, few realized the true potential that the young boy had. He, like his mother, had eyes that sparked inquiry. No one could read his emotions what so ever. This was either an innate Malfoy trait or a learned habit from his father, but none the less, Draco Malfoy was a fascinating man.


	2. Ginerva

Ginerva Weasley, at first glance looked to be the typical teenager. She had long deep wine colored hair, a shapely figure, and the perfect smile. However, on further inspection of the young woman, one would notice that she had eyes that gave her away. At her birth, Molly Weasley knew that there was something special about Ginerva. First of all, she was the first Weasley girl to be born into the family in centuries. But, regardless of that situation, Molly knew that there was something different about little Ginerva. Whereas most babies are born with bright blue eyes that change color as they grow older, Ginerva was born with a pair of bright brown eyes. As she grew older, her eyes remained brown, but not always that bright. The now sixteen year old Ginerva had the most alluring pair of brown eyes that many had ever seen. Her eyes were the windows to her soul. Anyone, that knew her well enough, could tell how she was feeling by the way that her eyes changed color.


	3. the library

Setting: Hogwarts during Draco's seventh year and Ginny's sixth.

Ginny sat quietly in the corner of the library doing Potions homework. Definitely not her favorite subject but the work still had to get done. Ginny gave a great sigh and flipped through the pages of her Potions book trying to find the answer to question number thirteen. Thirteen, the last question and she would have her weekend completely free. Ginerva finished question number thirteen, rolled up her scroll, set her quill and ink bottle in her bag, shut her book and was on her way to the door of the library when she heard a shuffling noise then a bang. She turned around to meet the gaze of Draco Malfoy. A girl had him pressed up against the wall. As the girl kissed up and down his neck, he watched the littlest weasel. Ginny felt that she should be appalled but all that she could feel was turned on by action. Draco held Ginerva's gaze there for what seemed forever. He watched as Ginny's eyes turned from a dark brown to a light, airy brown. She finally mustered up the courage to turn around and leave the library, but not without taking one final look back and Malfoy and the girl.


	4. in the bath tub

Later that night, Ginny couldn't help herself from thinking about Malfoy with that girl in the library. How anyone could let themselves do that in public is a disgrace to the love that is put into having sex, she thought to herself. Ginny couldn't help wonder what it would have been like to be in the same spot as that girl. What if it was Malfoy pushing her up against the wall of the library sliding his slender hand up her skirt. Ginny allowed the thought to linger in her head. She thought about pressing her petite hands up against his quidditch chiseled chest and exploring the mountains and valleys that came with the luscious body. Ginny thought him kissing up and down the side of her neck gently nipping at the fresh skin the blowing over the newly found areas. She only wished that she wasn't getting wet just from her dreams. To alleviate the tight want coming from between her thighs, Ginny thought that a bath would best subdued her urges to jump the next man and snog him senseless.

Ginny had her connections. She knew how to get to the prefect's bathroom and sneak out of the school unnoticed. It wasn't like she felt the need to break into anything; it's just that they had a bigger tub. She proceeded to take off her clothes and fold them neatly and place them on a chair nearby.

Ginny sank slowly into the hot water releasing a low moan from her lips. "God this feels good," she thought out loud. She once again allowed her thoughts to drift to Malfoy. She thought to herself, 'Why on earth would I be thinking about him like this?'

Just as she was getting comfortable in the expansive tub, someone walked through the door. It was none other than Malfoy himself. He turned to see the youngest Weasley in the tub surrounded by bubbles.

"You know that I could give you a week's worth detention for being in here, right?" he drawled.

"Yes," she replied matter of factly.

"Well, as long as you know. I won't," he stated.

"Why?"

"First of all, I need to play the bathe game as well and second of all, it's conditional."

"What do you mean conditional?"

"Conditional, really I thought you to be the smarter one in your family but it seems that stupidity really is bred. You know I won't rat on you if you give me something in return"

"You twit, I know what conditional means. What are the conditions?"

"Now, now play nice. Tell me, when you saw what happened the other day in the library, did that make you hot and did you wish it was you?"

Was he being serious? Or was he just trying to get a reaction out of her? Oh god, Ginny could feel it now. Her cheeks were turning bright red, along with the rest of her soap covered body.

"I'll only answer one," Ginny stated flatly.

She watched his eyes change from the color of dark steel to a mercury color. It was quite alluring. Draco turned around contemplating which answer he wanted. Ginny took this moment to rush out of the tub and put on her robe. At least this way he wouldn't be able to see anything.

He spun around. "Ok, I know which one I want to ask you. Did it make you hot?"

Ginny figured that she might as well tell him the truth. After all what was the point, nothing was ever going to happen between them anyways.

"Yes, it did"

"Very nice," he stated.

Ginny made her way to the door and with a genuine smile she left. But as she left, she felt rather than saw a genuine smile.


	5. morning after

It was breakfast, the next morning and Draco Malfoy did not want to be there at that point in time. He hated all meal times really. Not because he hated food but because he hated the stares that he attracted. He took a glance around the Great Hall. The normal girly girls, that gossiped entirely too much, were staring with want in their eyes. Quite frankly it made him want to barf but he knew they were a good, but desperate, shag. The moment that his eyes met one of theirs they all huddled up and a shrill, foul sound came from the group. "This is why they are a last resort," he thought to himself. Draco continued his gaze around the room. It then lands on his current girlfriend, Alyssa, sitting at the Hufflepuff table. She's cute and amazing in the bed but, nags about everything. She gives him a smirk which he returns.

Draco continues his scan of the room when something catches his eye, a pair of hazel eyes are staring at him. He focuses on who they belong to, and it is the young Weasley. He remembered their conversation from last night. God, there was something about her that was not like the girls he was accustomed to. There is something about those eyes that won't let him tear away from them. Abruptly the eyes left. She got up from her seat and left the Great Hall. Draco got up to follow. By the time he arrived in the hallway the hazel eyed creature was gone.

Draco stalked back to the common room where he launched his body at the black leather couch with a resounding HUMPH. There was something about her and he couldn't get it out of his head. This was definitely not normal for him. Plus he should be hating her. He jumped off the couch, went into his private courters to retrieve his broom. "Maybe some flying will take my mind off of her," he thought out loud.

"Dear god mate," Blaise said walking past Draco. "Whoever this girl is, she's definitely got you wrapped around her finger."

As he arrived on the quidditch pitch, he thought to himself as he kicked off the ground, 'just what I need, to be wrapped around a Weasley's finger.'


End file.
